1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power supply apparatus configured to control output by using a piezoelectric transformer, and also relates to an image formation apparatus equipped with the power supply apparatus.
2. Description of Related art
For instance, a conventional power supply apparatus of the above-mentioned kind switches the control gain in accordance with the output voltage by controlling a piezoelectric transformer by means of a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-189880, especially paragraphs [0021] to [0026], and FIG. 1).